


Scentless

by LordCorale (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Awkwardness, Drug Use, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oneshot, Plot With Porn, Rape?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:23:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4557564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LordCorale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I imagine in this au, your scent is what you get when puberty comes and it get stronger as you age, especially for the alphas and stop when you reach 18. Basically:</p><p>John doesn't know what he smell like and Dave helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scentless

**Author's Note:**

> This is a modern civilization, meaning if a people goes in heat but choose not to, they have the option to take medicine to reduce and stop it.

You are John Egbert and you are bored beyond boredom. To you, without Dave, your best bro, there is nothing fun to do. Your class finished earlier so now you have to wait for his and he won’t be out for at least another hour. For an impatient person such as you, waiting is an agonizing pain. 

EB: I’ll wait you at the coffee shop outside.

Yup, you are sitting in a coffee shop across school. Normally, people would think a shop near campus would be crowded but not this place. It has an old and calm atmosphere and with the dim light adds to it, no one would think this shop still open, unless the sky is dark or raining heavily. 

How long has it been since the last time you were alone? Around ten years, or more, maybe. You can’t remember. You have spent so much time around Dave for so long, you forgot what it is like to be alone. The two of you even share the same collage and apartment, maxing out your bro time together, so this kind of situation never occurred to your mind until now.

You stare mindlessly to the street, not really focus on anything. Even when the waiter set down your ordered cup of coffee or the fact that someone else has sit across of you, you still don’t notice.

“Hello, John” shit, that startles you. It is Rose. How did she know you were here?

“Oh, hey…surprise seeing you here” you embarrassedly wave at her, nearly knock over your drink.

“I decided to join you when I saw you from outside” The shop doesn’t stand out much but Rose is the kind that likes paying attention to small detail “And I have to say the same to you myself. I thought you aren’t a fan of coffee”

You look down to see a black cup of coffee still steaming hot. Ew, you hate bitter coffee. “Yeah, you see, I was waiting for Dave” you push the cup away so the smell doesn’t bother your nose. “He is my best bro, I can’t let him walk home alone” you make a quick glance to your phone to check the time. Only, fifteen minutes has passed, dammit. Time is so slow.

“Well, if you want, I can help you pass the time” She smiles as she takes a sip of her drink “Have you ever think of hanging out with someone else other than Dave or maybe get a girlfriend?” It is you or her smile has lost a little warmth.

“Wow there, Rose” you laugh it off. Fuck, you can’t stop being so stiff “What is with the sudden topic? Are you hitting on me” You face heat up, purely from the awkwardness, of course.

“No, but that is quite the big topic everyone else have been curious about. You two always seem to be in your own world” she seems calm talking about this while you starting to feel a little uncomfortable “Though Dave is an alpha and you are not, you still stop at being just friends”

“What?” oops, you feel offended. Why would someone has doubt about their own smell “I mean, I clearly an alpha. I once had a beta girl confessed to me. I just didn’t find her scent as appealing as she looks. Is that so wrong?”

“I’m not interrogating you or anything. But has it ever occurred to you that while you have a sweet scent of apple juice or candy apple, Dave has a scent of fresh apple and cinnamon? It is too similar. Don’t you think that is odd? No one should have familiar scent, like finger print, it tells each person apart…”

You immediately try sniffing at your shirt and to your horror, she is right… maybe. Dave is your friend since childhood so when puberty hit, his scent naturally got on to you dull to your hangovers and sleepovers. Then again, your scent should have developed as well, unless… you aren’t an alpha. Then what the fuck are you? Wait a minute, more importantly, what do you smell like?

“Oh my god, what is wrong with me” you quickly pay for your drink “Sorry, I gotta go” you run out of there, back to your apartment, bumping into a few people on the way but you could care less. Because you could be the only human in the world to not know what he smells like. Shit, you were so confident of that alpha scent and it turns out to be Dave’s, holy shit, you are an idiot.

Fumbling with the keys, you slam the door on your way in the apartment. The smell of apple greets your nostril and you feel so sick you can’t stand straight. Every fucking thing smells the same, all apple. Everything are apples, even your room doesn’t escape the horrible fate. Bathroom! Yeah, it should smells somewhat like shit in there.

You run across the room, almost trip on the coffee table, and run in like a fucking bank robber. Holy shit the smell is here also. Of fucking course, who are you kidding? He uses this room everyday, too. At least there is a hint of cleaning products.

Oh, here a great idea, you can shower, scrub the smell off of you and maybe you can smell somewhat like yourself.

You strip your clothes down into a mess on the floor and jump in the shower, not even care that the water is cold as ice, you start scrubbing with soap, especially land your arms where you can easy check. You scrub so hard your skin redden, yet the smell doesn’t go completely, or maybe it is this room, this entire apartment. How can you know what you smell like with your surrounding all apple-y. You gotta get out!

You take the towel to dry off your hair a bit so the water would stop dripping before wrapping around your waist, leaving your skin still wet because you this towel smell like apple too.

You get out of bath but what you didn’t expect is when you open the door, you bump into the course of the scent you are tired of, Dave.

“Dude, what with the red…”

“Dave, I don’t have time for this right now” you don’t want to upset him, but you can’t stop a frown creeping up your face as the fruity smell hit your nostrils.

“Do you hate apple?” Shit, he knows what’s up and you can’t say anything besides standing there frozen like a block of ice. “I heard it from Rose. If it makes you this uncomfortable… then I’m sorry. I can leave if you want and…”

“Nononono, you misunderstand” Oh gosh, you hold Dave before he could take a step toward the door. “It is my fault. I was in shock that I have never smelt my own scent. Everyone know what their own is like, even the omegas, but not me, so I was paranoid. I is what the define people, you know?”

“I’m gonna kick Rose’s ass for this” Dave breaks away from your hold “You get some clothes on” he takes out his phone and starts texting to whom, you guess is Rose. But important matter at hand, you need clothes pronto because no homo.

However, the question still itches in your brain: What is your smell? How are you going to find this out with apple being the part of the air you breathe right now?

After putting on some clothes, you sit there on your bed with hands cross nervously as your gaze shifting here and there but mostly the ground. You, again, smell like apple from the hug just now, and you can’t help but signs. Though you aren’t going to give up on this, finding the answer is kinda hard. You don’t even know if your dad can answer that. He bakes so much that the house is filled with the smell of sugary cake and cookie. The question keeps playing back again and again in your mind.

And what more is that how are you going to get a girlfriend with your body smell like you belong to someone else?

“Hey, dude, bro” Dave knocks on your door “I got us a pizza, you want a slice or two?” his voice sounds stiff. Normally he would open the door himself but since you need your own space at the moment, he keeps a distance, which makes the air between you two heavy.

“Come in, I don’t mind” You aren’t going to hate him for this trivial thing.

Dave walk in but there is that awkward moment when he try to find a place to sit that is not too close and you have to tell him to sit across of you. It isn’t like he hasn’t got the scent stuck on you so there is no need for him to try to stay away. Still, dinner has never been so awkward.

“You don’t need to feel guilty about it. It is my problem, not yours” You straighten up with a smile but he doesn’t seem to do the same. “I didn’t intend to drag you into this so ignore it. It is not like I’m going to die not knowing what I smell like” you try laughing to cheer him up but it doesn’t work.

“What the fuck, man, stop. I saw your face, fucking petrified like a deer in headlight. How the fuck I’m I not worried?” he drops his slice of pizza “How can I ignore the fact that my bestest of bro don’t know what smell define the man he is” he stands up as he raise his voice “Say whatever you want Egbert, you can’t stop me from helping you find out with it is even if it means moving out”

“No, this is what I’m trying to avoid here. I don’t want this problem to affect our lives” you grunt “Would you please go back to our normal life and act like it never happened?”

“You sure?” he looks determined.

“Sure. I’m sure. No need to be dramatic” you let yourself falls over the bed without the slightest care for the smutch of cheese at the corner of your mouth or your pizza greasy hand. You are done for today.

“Ever try get in heat?” the sensitive subject has you shudder as your face feels hot.  
“Holy shit, shut up” You frown at him as your whole body curl into a ball on the bed “With me scent so weak, I may be a omega. Why would I go into heat in front of you? It is dangerous. I’ll ruin our bro-ship”

“Hey hey, hear me out. If you go in heat, you scent will get stronger and you’ll know what you smell like right away. I went in heat a few times and…”

“Oh my god, I don’t want to hear your heat story. It is embarrassing!” you bet your face is redder than a tomato. “Besides, omegas and betas don’t go in heat as often as alphas”

“BUT, have you ever gone in heat. Tell me. I mean you are eighteen, a man. There is no fucking way you haven’t, right?” He seems eager about this topic. But you don’t want to hear it anymore, you turn away to face the other side of the room, face still hot. “John motherfucking Egbert, don’t ignore me. Don’t you see that I want to know, too?”

“Would you pleassssse stop if I answer” you can’t look at him in the eyes for this.

“Yeah?”

“Uhm” you choke for a moment “I haven’t”

“Dude, you’re serious? Do you hate your dick that much?” you hear him facepalms, which is not far from what you would expect from him. But still, you wish you can crawl into a hole.

“In my defense, absenting school because I was horny wasn’t a reason. My dad wanted me to be good in all aspect, so I didn’t want to disappoint him” you shrug.

“Holy Jesus fucking shit stain pants. It is Heat, not period!” He has his hands in his hair as he walk in cycle around the box of pizza. His face has a really concern look on it, like you told him you had brain cancer our something. “I don’t give a micro fuck even if you graduate with flying rainbow color ass wipe paper. At this rate, your dick is going to shrunk and I don’t want to see you thirty years later crying for pity of your virgin ass” Dave have a ‘thoughtful’ looks on his face as his brows knit and arms crossed “This situation is much worse than I thought” he runs out of the room to second later, come back with a small bottle of… pills?

“What is this?” he throws it at you, nearly hit your face, but you don’t want it is for. The bottle has no label.

“Sex pills, shit will get you in heat faster than a rocket launcher and definitely higher than the motherfucking sun, so good you’ll feel like the Jesus man himself” the way his voice mimic a product commercial. However, it doesn’t change the disgusted expression plastered on your face. How the hell did the situation escalate to this? 

“Isn’t this, um, illegal?” you hastily place it on the nightstand, though in your mind, you would rather throw it across the room.

“Not in my hand, they aren’t” he puts it back in your hand, forces your finger to curl over the bottle. “Promise me you’ll take it. Hell, I will even lock myself in my room and bust out your favorite shitty song: how do you live without me” he smirks at how he purposely mistook the name of the song.  
“Would you please get out of my room?” you make a face but at least you know he will leave you alone.

“I know, I know, every dudes need their private time now and then” he finally back out of the room and you can’t help but sigh as you place the bottle back to where it was.

You need sleep now, so you can ready for a big fuss he is going to make tomorrow when he sees the drugs untouched.

*** two hours later***

You can’t fucking sleep. Your curiosity is keeping you awake. The problem still lurking your mind: ‘what do you smell like?’ To make matter worse, the unresponsively easy solution is just one reach away. The bottle is sitting neatly next to your phone.

You twist and turn but you feel like your mind is walking in cycle. You can’t ignore it. Should you take the drug? You don’t have class tomorrow, so… it is just heat, right? Everyone have to experience it. You are only a human, too. No one would laugh at you for going in heat when they, too, have to go through it also. Plus it will help you present your smell… and masturbate.

Arrg, it is embarrassing when you know Dave will ask about it the next day. But it is just you, alone, touching yourself… in heat. How different can it be to a normal masturbation?

You decide to swallow one.

You wait for moment but don’t feel any change. Was Dave pranking you? Shit, this could have been a prank all along and you fucking fell far it, hard. He didn’t even play your favorite song, that lying bastard.

You storm to his room and try going in but the door is lock. Duck, why doesn’t he lie about this, too?

“You’re done yet?” that is his voice, all chilling behind his safe locked door.

“Oh, I don’t know, why don’t you open the door and find out” the smell of apple is much strong here, like a garden full of ripen apple trees.

“Why can’t you just tell me?” he comes out and the smell is so strong you feel dizzy for a moment. Your knees are weak but you are able to hold on to him.

“Dude, you are in heat!” he looks panic… and hot, and those juicy lips. You wonder if they taste like apple. “Get off!” he pushes away but you have a tight grip on him “Shit” you both fall to the floor.

“Don’t you want to know what I smell like?” you pull him in a kiss, a messy one since he doesn’t seem to cooperate.

He keeps trying to break away “Dude, stop. You’ll regret it”

You hug him to your chest “Can you smell that. Let have fun, shall we?”

He stops fighting back “Would you fucking quit it if I jerk you off?” the air becomes thicker and stronger with the smell of apple.

Your mind is all fog up, you don’t see straight “Fuck me” You whine and press your growing erection against him, while your nose finds the crook of his neck, breathes in that addicting sweet apple scent as much as possible. You want it all over you, to claim you his.

He breathe out a low grunts but all you want is to kiss that grumpy face of his and yet, he has a firm hold of your shoulder that pins you on the ground.

“Davveeee” you whine even more “Hulg” suddenly, there is something in your mouth, your shirt. He pull it up and shoved it in.

“Shut it. I don’t want to hear you making those sounds” his hand move from your shoulder to your mouth. It is hot and sweaty, but you couldn’t bring yourself to care since it, too, like the rest of him, smell like apple.

“Don’t even try begging me with those eyes, man, I’m guilty enough as it is” Dave doesn’t looks at you when he says it, but you are mesmerized by those flaming red orbs.

“Huummm~” His other hand slip into your pants and you can’t help but moan. This is the first time your cock has even been touched by someone else. The heat and sweat of his hand make the friction more pleasing. You buck up to it, thrusting into his hand. Damn, he was right, fuck scholarship, you need this. You should have done this long ago and more frequent, too. What were you thinking holding it in for so long? You fucking need heat. You want to feel good. You need Dave.

He loosens his grip on your jaw “Fuck, John, you smell like milkshake” his face buries in your chest, making you even harder to breathe. Your shirt and chin damped with saliva because you were too busy panting. Despite of that, you take the chance and pull him into a kiss. This time, he kissed back and it taste like apple again. And to make sure he won’t let go a second time, your hands clench at the fabric of his shirt, pulling him as close to you as you can. You want him, badly, more than anything.

Your whole body jerks in a shudder. A shock of pleasure shoots through you as you cum all over his hand. Dave runs immediately into the bathroom, leaving you there in daze of the afterglow.

The floor starts to get colder, so is the air and besides the sound of your heaving breath, everything else is silent. The only thing that stays the same is the intensely strong scent of apple, which makes it difficult for you to distinguish your own smell. What was it that he said? Milkshake? You didn’t expect that. You thought it would be something similar the cakes and sweets. But milkshake? It sounds girlish.

“You ok?” that s Dave voice. He has been staying in the bathroom for an awful long time now that you think of it.

Don’t be weird. Don’t be weird. “Good. You?”

“I’m fine” he stops there leaving you in silent again.

But you can’t let it end like that. If you can’t even make a normal conversation with him after that, you doubt you can look at him ever again. “I think the drug wore off” oops, your dong still out, gotta fix that. “Are you going come out of there any time soon?”

“I ain’t risking. I’ll stay here till tomorrow. I’ll sleep in the floor if I have to. Good night, man, see you next morning”

“Wasn’t you the one that like ‘there is no shame in heat’ and gave me the horrible drug?”

“That shit expired a month ago. I did not expect it to fucking work so well. I mean holy shit, your face, don’t get me wrong, but it was damn slutty” Shit, your face heat up again. This is so fucking awkward.

No, no, be cool “You like it?” Fuck, FUCK “I-I meant if you are ok with then I’m fine with it, too. We can continue being bros”

“You seriously don’t mind the big shit that has just happened?” Now he gets out of the bathroom, with no shade, head and shoulders all wet like someone dump a bucket of water over him. Basically, shit. But let not change the topic to that for now.

You stand up “If I did mind, I would have jumped out the window the moment I regained sanity” though your eyes are at the same level as his, you can’t quite look at them.

“What if milkshake becomes my second favorite drink from now on? Because holy jesus christ, I nearly lost myself in your scent. I could have gone overboard!”

Let just have a platonic bro hug works its magic and clear thing out “Dave, even though you can be an ass sometimes, I know you can see where the line is drawn. I’m ok and to be true, I like your scent, too”

“And I wish you weren’t so damn straight” Dave adds in and it clicks something in your brain: you don’t mind if it is Dave.

“We could try dating if you want- Hulg” Dave doesn’t answer but the way he squeezes until you choke is enough to tell how happy he is. 

“Man, now I’ll have to text an apology to Rose and thanks her for this entire shenanigan, really put the goose bumps on me here” he squeeze you again “You feel that”

“Ok, ok, settle down. We need to go to bed. It has pasted midnight already”

“Can I join you?”

“Yeah”


End file.
